When You Wish Upon a Star
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Lily wants something special for christmas. Will she get it before it's too late? this is to all those girls who dream of marrying that one special guy in their life, or are dreaming of a wonderful wedding in the nearfar furture. i hope you all the best.


_**hope you all love it.**

* * *

_

It was Christmas Day and the village of Hogsmeade was filled with students, celebrating the holiday. All, except one. Lily Evans sat on a bench that overlooked the entire village and sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately and she found it to be tiresome. In her arms was a snow-white teddy bear with a big golden ribbon tied around its neck. Lily could do nothing but look at the bear with grief. It really was sweet of him to buy it for her...but it wasn't what she wanted. Lily looked out into the sky and saw a star twinkling above her head. 

Lily: When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

_Her heart filled with hurt as she thought about how anxious she was when they first planned the date. They hadn't spent much time together as they used to and Lily was happy for the opportunity to be with James._

Lily: Anything your heart desires will come to you

_It was after, that Lily heard about her best friend's engagement to another of her best friends. Lily couldn't be happier for the couple. They belonged together. _

Lily: If your heart is in your dreams

No request is too extreme

_As Lily waited for James at the castle gates, she couldn't help but wonder if she and James would ever make it that far in their relationship. She knew it was much too early to be thinking these things and they were living in dangerous times. However, the thought in her head, couldn't be heard over the wedding bells ringing in her ears._

Lily: When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

_When Lily saw James, she was surprised to hear him stuttering. Then Lily remembered Alice mentioning how nervous Frank was when he had asked her. He also had his hands behind his back. Did he already have the ring?_

Lily: Fate is kind

_She remembered in shame how she had felt so disappointment when he had first given the bear to her. She could literally feel her heart break in two. She felt like a child who had not gotten what she wanted. How appalling._

Lily: She brings

To those who love

_When James had asked her what was wrong Lily had denied her feelings. She had no good reason to feel so mixed up. She was happy to be with James, but her grief came from thinking how long __**they would**__ be together. _

Lily: The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

_It had been her fear when she had refused him all those times, and when she had told James this, her heart ached to see the sadness in his eyes. She had hurt him with her doubt in him. She had promised herself to never hurt James like that. But she had done it again._

Lily: Like a boat out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

_When James refused to drop the subject, Lily had snapped at him and said so many horrible things. She knew she had hurt him most when she had brought up his stubbornness as a source of his arrogance. Something, she had mentioned, that told her she should never date him. When she saw how she had hurt him, she had bolted._

Lily: When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

* * *

**i was thinking of ending it on a somewhat bitter-sweet note, like my Part of Your World or If I Never Knew You songfic, but i had thought of a nice ending.**

_

* * *

_

_She would go back and apologize to him. She shouldn't have said any of it, and she felt willing to do anything to take the hateful words back. She had decided to return to the village when she saw James standing a few feet away from her._

"_James, what are you-"_

"_You think I wouldn't come looking for you?" Lily shook her head and could feel the tears. In an instant James was in front of her, kneeling at her feet with a desperate face._

"_Lily, I am so sorry. You don't have to tell me what's bothering you. I didn't mean to push-"_

"_You're sorry? I should be sorry. I said all those things to you."_

"_But you don't mean them right? So they're nothing." Lily shook her head again, she couldn't let herself get off the hook this easily. James sighed and saw the tag in Lily's clutched hands. He read, from memory, what the tag read and Lily's heart nearly burst._

"_Let me be your Santa for the day, ask me for anything and it's yours. For that is what I am and always will be… your James." Lily felt James' hands pull her from her seat._

"_I meant it Lily Evans. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you because you have my heart and I would want no other person to have it besides you."_

"…_And you have mine," Lily smiled, leaning against James. She could feel a soft rumble in his chest and knew he was laughing. Was he laughing at her?_

"_I do?"_

"_**Yes**__, you do. And just what is so funny-" But Lily didn't finish. The teddy bear in front of her began to transform and shrink into her hand. Until it was so tiny it could fit in her palm. Lily gasped when the new object shown brightly in the moonlight. It was a beautiful diamond ring with a gold band. She looked at James and saw him taking delight in seeing her shocked._

"_If you had said 'yes' when I asked you if something was bothering you, maybe it would have worked. But you kept saying 'no' so the charm couldn't work. But the real reason it opened for the word 'yes' is because you were supposed to answer a much different question. This question, to be honest…Lily Evans, will you marry me?"_

_Lily stood frozen stiff. She was so taken back._

"_I was planning on asking you tonight, and I had hoped you wouldn't suspect after I gave Frank the advice of proposing to Alice." Lily shook her head, and at first James was afraid she would change her mind._

"_Yes! Oh, yes, yes, and yes. I __**will**__ marry you. Oh god, yes!" As Lily kept saying 'yes' the ring sparkled brighter, but not bright enough to be noticed by the happily kissing couple._

* * *

**what did you think**


End file.
